


the group chat au that no one asked for (IT edition XDD)

by Falling_Over, kemalineuwu



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Over/pseuds/Falling_Over, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemalineuwu/pseuds/kemalineuwu
Summary: here are the usernames lolol xddrichie: bigmanbeepbeepstan: noodlemanbeverly: januaryembersben: newboiontheblockbill: billithemanmike: cornflakeboieddie: spaghetboi





	1. they did surgery on a hydrated raisin 😎

**Author's Note:**

> here are the usernames lolol xdd
> 
> richie: bigmanbeepbeep  
> stan: noodleman  
> beverly: januaryembers  
> ben: newboiontheblock  
> bill: billitheman  
> mike: cornflakeboi  
> eddie: spaghetboi

_**bigmanbeepbeep has created group chat "moisty bois"  at 2:03 am** _

 

bigmanbeepbeep: whats up my brothers

 

cornflakeboi: hey

 

billitheman: aye

 

newboiontheblock: whats good??

 

januaryembers: *cough* im a feMALE for your information

 

bigmanbeepbeep: oh, i see...

 

bigmanbeepbeep: is it that time of the month

 

cornflakeboi: ooh, he got u

 

januaryembers: fuck you, richard

 

spaghetboi: dONT talk to my mans like that!!!!!!!

 

bigmanbeepbeep: aww, ur so cute when ur mad, eds ;))

 

spaghetboi: dont call me EDS!!!!!!!!!

 

noodleman: gAYYYYYY

 

bigmanbeepbeep: STFU U BASTAD >:(

 

billitheman: FIRST OFF, how dare u insult my mans,

 

billitheman: and also

 

billitheman: speak for ur self, stan everyone knows were a thing now;))

 

noodleman: <33

 

newboiontheblock: let's take a vote for which is the best relationship in the grp

 

januaryembers: it's obv u and me, benny <333

 

newboiontheblock: <3

 

cornflakeboi: is it just me, or am i the only single boio in dis grp

 

cornflakeboi: and bev, ben, and i are the only STRAIGHT people in dis grp

 

spaghetboi: no ur wrong

 

spaghetboi: im as straight as a rainbow so jokes on u

 

bigmanbeepbeep: ah i see what you did there

 

bigmanbeepbeep: WAIT

 

cornflakeboi: what??

 

bigmanbeepbeep: IM STRAIGHT wHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IM VERY STRAIGHT LIKE I MEAN IM AS STRAIGHT AS 

 

bigmanbeepbeep: uh

 

spaghetboi: a rainbow!!!!

 

bigmanbeepbeep: nO SHUt UP EDDIEHSJSJSHJSHJ

 

bigmanbeepbeep: richie creates a groupchat *gone wrong* *gone sexual*


	2. go eat a tampon, u loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi skinnies! so this might be really short, but get prepared for a lot of dumb, unfunny comedy yee yee - Emma
> 
> also, here are the usernames:
> 
> richie: bigmanbeepbeep  
> stan: noodleman  
> beverly: januaryembers  
> ben: newboiontheblock  
> bill: billitheman  
> mike: cornflakeboi  
> eddie: spaghetboi

_**bigmanbeepbeep has created group chat "please answer me yee yee" at 5:34 pm** _

 

cornflakeboi: whats up rich

 

billitheman: what do you want richie

 

bigmanbeepbeep: hola señors

 

spaghetboi: hi uWu

 

januaryembers: stop it, eddie not everyone is gay you social justice warrior

 

bigmanbeepbeep: yeah cause i'm not gay either

 

noodleman: sure you aren't

 

bigmanbeepbeep: >:(

 

_**bigmanbeepbeep has changed the chat name to "charades w da bois" at 5:38 pm** _

 

billitheman **:** nice move changing the subject richie xdd

 

noodleman: wait

 

bigmanbeepbeep: wot

 

noodleman: how are you supposed to play charades in a group chat

 

cornflakeboi: yeah how do you do that?

 

bigmanbeepbeep: you pretend to be someone in this group and then other people guess who u are

 

bigmanbeepbeep: ok i'll go first

 

januaryembers: oh god, this is gonna be bad...

 

bigmanbeepbeep: howdi bois im a farmer and i dont go to school *insert cowboy emoji*

 

cornflakeboi: oh my god...

 

januaryembers: you're not funny, richie

 

newboiontheblock: hmm let me take a guess... oh, i know who it is

 

bigmanbeepbeep: who ;)

 

spaghetboi: i know too haha

 

cornflakeboi: it's me,,...

 

bigmanbeepbeep: yeep it sure is, pardner ;)

 

januaryembers: okay my turn!

 

newboiontheblock: take it away bevy

 

januaryembers: hi! i like boys but i'm totally not gay! i also like telling stale jokes and being a dumb fuck ;)

 

bigmanbeepbeep: wait who is that...?

 

cornflakeboi: oH

 

noodleman: SKSKSKS

 

billitheman: WE KNOW WHO IT IS

 

BIGMANBEEPBEEP: WHAT WHO IS IT??!?!?!?

 

newboiontheblock: whoa how did you

 

spaghetboi: how did u capitalize your username wtf

 

januaryembers: it's you buddi ;)

 

bigmanbeepbeep: ...

 

 

bigmanbeepbeep: FUCK YOU BEVVV

 

spaghetboi: we have uncovered your secret >:)

 

noodleman: hahaahahahhaahhahahaha

 

_**bigmanbeepbeep has left the chat.** _


	3. the chapter where things fall downhill 🤠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is super short, but it's a *bit* more serious.
> 
> usernames
> 
> richie: bigmanbeepbeep  
> stan: noodleman  
> beverly: januaryembers  
> ben: newboiontheblock  
> bill: billitheman  
> mike: cornflakeboi  
> eddie: spaghetboi

_One week later. Nobody can contact Richie._

 

_**januaryembers has created group chat "tea" at 12:03 pm** _

 

spaghetboi: where's richie?

 

januaryembers: aren't you glad he's gone tho

 

billitheman: not really. i mean he can be kinda dumb sometimes, but like, guys, he's our friend.

 

newboiontheblock: true

 

cornflakeboi: hE oFfEnDeD mE tHo

 

noodleman: yeah and i guess we offended him?? idk

 

billitheman: more like beverly did

 

billitheman: that's not why he's not talking to us.

 

januaryembers: sure, bill

 

spaghetboi: guys it's not funny. he hasn't answered me for a week. i tried calling him, texting him, facetiming him and everything. i think something else happened

 

newboiontheblock: oh

 

noodleman: ... like what?

 

januaryembers: his mommy probably just took away his phone. saw all of the shit he's watching lmao

 

newboiontheblock: ... bevy, this is serious. something might be wrong.

 

spaghetboi: aren't his parents on vacation? like in las vegas or something

 

cornflakeboi: i mean..,, you would know lol

 

spaghetboi: would i though? because he's been talking to us less and spending less time with people more and more. like he has a secret.

 

billitheman: guys come to my house

 

billitheman: i know something that you guys don't.

 

januaryembers: fuck

 

_**the chat has ended at 12:30 pm** _


End file.
